Moving pictures
by Jumpingfoxybabys
Summary: This is my first fan fiction make NOTE:this is a only chapter Story! Henry used to work in a company called "silly vision" and made cartoons there. But the place is abandoned until Henry gets a letter from the owner: Joey drew, to come back to the old workshop


This is my first FanFiction creation. This is inspired by my friend, mr fan fnaf-gamer's batim story, so then I thought of making a chapter 1 story . If he wasn't here then I would not have done this. A big thank to him. Now to go on with the story (may be some errors in spelling)

Chapter one: moving pictures (part one)

Henry was heading home from work based on his original job were he gone to.( 5 minutes later ) when he got home he saw a strange letter, he picked it up, it said,

Dear Henry.

It's been a while since we made cartoons together,

30 years really slips away doesn't it?

If your in town,

Head to the old workshop.

There's something I want to show you.

Your best pall,

Joey drew

Part two: going to the workshop

Henry got ready to go to the old workshop.

Then he thought. 'Has it actually been 30 years?'

But he knew it definitely had been, knowing Joey, he was right all the time. But he forgot, always. Henry put the thought out his mind and walked to the old workshop, (2 minutes later)

Henry was just 5 meters away from the workshop. When he got there he noticed that Joey wasn't there but he knew he was probably inside.

Part 3: trapped inside

Henry went inside but… Joey wasn't waiting?

He knew something was wrong now!

'Maybe he's late' but when he tried to use the exit… it was locked!

'What the heck?! It was open a few minutes ago! That can't be!' But to his horror… is was locked, he was locked inside!

Then he thought again, 'well I didn't check the Whole workshop. Maybe that's why?'

He stated exploring the workshop. Every room had (for some reason) ink puddles. It was strange but then again the place DID have a ink machine which was the 1 of the 3 things he remembered good. The other 2 things he couldn't remember as well. After a wile he found the ink machine. It looked a bit broken but still intact. He tried to find the switch to make it work but he known that it was not there, he just didn't remember were it was. Then after a little longer he thought that is wasn't there so he when to try and find the switch.

Part 4: hard choice

When he went to the closest hall he got a bit confused because there was 2 ways to go. He kept thinking 'left or right' over and over again until he thought… left.

He went left and then left again until he found something saying "main power" and knew it was for the ink machine some how. He looked at the status and it said " low pressure"

Then saw some pictures in the room that looked like items. Then he had a small flash back of Joey using the Items that were pictured on the wall then realised that he needed to repair the ink machine to get it Working. He did see some of them on the way to the ink machine so he went to were they were. It took him a whole 10 minutes to find all the items that were needed then thought "well that's all of them. Now I just need to get the flow. Should be a button somewhere then I can switch the main power."

Part 5: a disturbing moment

He when to the direction of the repair room but when the opposite way and found something a bit… disturbing.it was BORIS the wolf.

He didn't want to look anymore and left the room.

He then went the the only place he hadn't been, then suddenly he got jumpscared by a bendy cut out. Henry was scared to death! Luckily it only happened once. Then when he went to the room the projector went on even though no one was in the room. Then Henry knew he wasn't alone.

Part 6: A button and a switch don't mix

Henry pressed the flow button and went to the repair room. Everything had been as it was earlier unlike that bendy cut out jumpscare. It was less silent that earlier but then again… he did press the flow button so he was ok with the noise.

He went to the repair room and the status was "ready" he pulled the switch and most of the lights went out. He thought 'probably because the main power is now on the ink machine'

But soon after he heard a breaking sound… he went to check it out. He saw the ink machine was boarded unlike before… then suddenly bendy came out of no were. Henry ran as fast as he could but knew there was no escape because the exit was locked but he thought it might be open. So he ran to the exit but he instead of leaving… he was going down! He fell really hard on the ground and felt big pain like he was about to die but the pain left quicker than normal. He saw a door and opened it and saw lots of stairs. He went down the stairs and opened a door. The floor was shaking and was going to the other door until he had flashbacks of the place and got dizzy and fell on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was lying in the floor. Before he lost his vision he saw bendy appear but then lost his vision.

The end


End file.
